My Neko Rin
by QUEENPOTATO
Summary: Rin wanted to impress his crush Mato Kurio But the neko ears were possed and his tail turned to a cats tail to But how long Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**HI HOW ARE YOU HERES CHAPTER 1 XD**

* * *

><p>Rin was very bored so he went over to he's friends house Mato Kurio when he knock on the door a pale skined girl opened the door she was very shy only her head pop up "hey Mato-Chan!" Rin said "...Hello" she mummer Run came in.<p>

RIN POV

I was in her room she came with tea and cookies ㇱ0 I drank it was good I was so bored so I said "Mato I wanna show you something" so I went to the hall way I put neko cat ears and my tail pop out of my shirt. I grin and I came to her room her jaw hit the ground I grin And I do a kitty stance and I wink "Meow" I black ears suddenly got stuck wait don't tell me my ears.

Mato ran up to me she gasp and said "were did you get those ears" she said immediately I told her I got it from Mephisto she narrow her eyes "These ears are possessed" I went silent "So I'm stuck like this forever!?" I said she shock her head "Just temporary" she said she look at my tail its a cat tail now she smirks and grabs a ribon with a bell.

I just stared at her like Why she giggled ...Wait she giggle that's a first and she handed me a hoodie two small holes that fit my ears "Mato what's the point of this" I ask she said "It makes you look cute and I makes people think your wearing a fake cat ears and tail" I instant blush and we walk to school I couldn't handle it couldn't stop meowing she scrach my neck I suddenly purr she giggle we walk into Mephisto office and I said "Why you never told me that these ears were possessed!?" I yelled

He smirk "Well I'm sorry how bout you stay with miss Kurio for the moment" he said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it I did it pin~ I'm so glad I have 3 rereviews **

* * *

><p>MATO POV<p>

Rin a NeKo strange but very cute why would he want to impress me? Dose he like me if he dose I like him to. He'll be staying in my dorm which is empty I'm so embarrassed that a guy will be staying with me

LE TIME SKIP~

Were in my dorm "Umm I live alone but I can get you a room follow me" I said when I receive a phone call "Hello?" I ask "Hello Miss Kurio just to let you know...oh can you put this on speaker*turns on speaker*OKUMURA RIN YOULL BE STAYING WITH MATO IN HER ROOM OKAY" I was shock in a same room with him "W-what im not syaying with her its weird" he says "Y-yeah i feel very embarassed here" i said I hung up "Run in sorry" I said "*sigh* no need to apologize and Mato" "can you scratch my ear" he said blushing I giggle and began to scratch his ear he purrs.

'So cute' I thought"Your tail is so cute" I said I tug it a little he yelp and a groan in pain "What the Hell Mato didn't you know that a tail is very sensitive" he said.

RIN POV

I had to go to cram school and tell Mato that I was going to a club she just smiled and said good luck

LE SKIP~ CRAM SCHOOL

I walk in "Oi what's with the hood" My rival ask I sat down and looked at Shiemi "cute jacket with the fake kitty ears and tail" she smiled a little and i grined "AHH OKUMURA-KUN THATS REALLY A CUTE JACKET CAN I KEEP IT WHEN YOU DONT WANT IT?!" Koneko ask i said maybe but inotive my nails are sharp Suguro came again and took the tail 'Crap' i mummer he pulled it my nails scratched the table "Rin-kun what's wrong" Shiemi ask "Nothing nothing at all" i said Ahahahaha ...why me.

MATO POV

I was going to my mission First Class Exorcist but I went to the library and I found the cats possession thingy and it said 'to get the neko cat ears off you have to kiss him only true loves kiss if not the effect will be forever to have NeKo cat ears and tail' I wanted to pass out ...gahhh...why me.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE YATA YATA! PIN~ 5 COMMENTS (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

**I walk to Mato she was blushing "What's wrong?" I ask "To have the ears and tail off you have to have some true loves kiss" she said blushing "K-k-kiss?" I shuttered"what if I don't kiss" I ask "You stay like this forever" I mummer my jaw drop to the ground "you have 2 days" she said ****...but how dose she know this "umm how do you know this stuff" I ask.**

**"L-libary" she said i walk to another place i told her ill see her later I walk to Shiemi "Umm Shiemi can I have a kiss?" I ask she smiled and noded when we kissed but nothing happens my ears and tail are still attached I had a sad smile and walk away I walk to Mato.**

**"Hey there Mato" I said I was at the dorm she had an exorcist outfit she turned he and my eyes widen "R-rin? I-I can explain" "Explain what!? You never told me you could've told me." I said I was kinda disappointed no wander Mephisto wanted me to be with her "Rin i-I became an exorcist at the age of 9 I'm close of become a Palendin" She said nervously I sigh in frustration.**

**I just pat her head she was trembling in fear I just stared at her blushing "W-Wait Rin don't tell me what your about to do" she said with a crooked smile "True loves kiss I'm just curious" I said blushing evern more I lead on her and gave her a quick kissi felt my ears tingle she ened up bitch slapping me."owowowowow!" I yelled "Baka! You can't just kiss random e" she yelled**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI ****RIN X SHIEMI EWW I FELT SICK MAKING THAT PART BAHHH**

* * *

><p><strong>MATO POV <strong>

**H-H-HE KISS ME!THE HELL! I thought in embarrassment his cheek turned red I walk to him he looked sad I sat next to him he looked sad I light cup his cheeks I blush 'maybe I should try' I lightly kissed his lips he was shocked his ears and tail glowed blue but there the same when he tried to pull his cat ears he yelp in pain he panicked.**

**He was losing control his eyes were like a cats eyes "Rin c-calm bow-Ack" I yelp as Rin claws scratch my arm and thigh he suddenly he looked at his hand which were coated with blood Mato I but I flinch his eyes turned like a cat.**

**Mato I "Ahhh it hurts tsk" I limp then I fell he caught me he took me to my bed and took a first aid kit tears weld up in his eyes "I'm sorry I was i-I just don't know!" He said I banged my wounds and I flick his forehead I grined he blush like a tomato ㇭3 I giggled "I'm fine Rin-Chan" he smiled when I said that"Mato umm can we go to the library to look for more info" he ask i nod.**

**AT THE LIBRARY **

**I found another book I prayed nothing bad but suddenly I found it said "Ignore that book all you need is to confess your love then kiss" I laugh a little he looked at me "I don't know if you like me or not" I said twirling my fingers he smiled "I love you Mato Kurio" he said and hi kissed me I blushed and his tail and ears fell of I blush 'He r-really loves m-m-me?' I thought "R-really?" I ask he nods.**

**I smiled so I kissed him he blushed and kissed back "I love you to Rin-Chan" he blushed **

**END OF MATO POV**

**RIN POV**

**I told her I love her and she loves me and w-we kissed I've never been so happy she smiled and hug me tightly "Well I guess that possetion work hehehe" when we turned it was no other than Mephisto Ehhh "EHHH IT WAS THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Iyelled Mato silence me because we were in a libary "Well you to make a perfect couple so bye~" he said "Damn that clown" I mummer Well she loves me and I love her I guess that's all that matters **

**"Mato I love you" I said "And I love you Rin" **

* * *

><p><strong>I GUESS I'M DONE SO HELL YEAH<strong>


End file.
